Angelic Affairs, Dangerous Desires
by Gigei
Summary: Aeriseph smut fic, Alternate Universe, Kingdom Hearts II version. For adults only. Aerith and Sephiroth start dating and their relationship turns serious. What happens when Cloud returns? Last chapters Sephiroth x Cloud x Aeris and Voyeur Leon
1. Naughty Bargain

Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to SquareEnix

(Author's Note: Aeriseph, Kingdom Hearts II AU version except Sephiroth doesn't have the wings sticking out from his hips because I think they don't look nice... In this Alternate Universe the Sephiroth/Nibelheim incident happened but none of the other events in the game as the Heartless invaded almost right after. This is my explanation of why only Cloud is chasing Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts, although Tifa seems to not like him either.

This is a work in progress, should be completed soon. This is almost complete, just the very ending is to be written soon as I have not decided what exactly Cloud will do. Or - what the hell I could just have them do a random orgy with Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth and Aerith. Just kidding. I can't do that because I can't figure out who would be on top. Update: Completed.)

Angelic Affairs, Dangerous Desires

Chapter One: Naughty Bargain

Sephiroth, gazing silently at the horizon while meditating on his eternal rivalry with Cloud, was startled out of his reverie by a loud high-pitched scream. A little distance away he could see some Heartless attacking a little girl in pink and white. Since he had nothing better to do, he went off to investigate.

To his surprise however, the girl had finished off her enemies by the time he arrived. She was a fragile-looking thing, small and delicately pretty with huge emerald eyes and long brown hair. She was also bleeding from a small cut on her shoulder and trying to tie together the two halves of the left strap of her top that had been sliced by the Heartless. Her clothes looked too flimsy for any real protection, all pink and white ribbons and ruffles. Decorative, but highly impractical for Radiant Garden which was swarming with numerous Heartless.

"Hello," she greeted the stranger, somewhat breathless from her fight.

"Allow me," he said as she seemed to be trembling and having difficulty fixing her top. Bending down over her, he noted that she wasn't wearing a bra over her cute, perky breasts. Deliberately brushing her back with his hand as he tied her strap, he fleetingly sampled the warm smoothness of her skin. She gasped in alarm and jumped away from his hand when he touched her.

"Thanks," she said, cautiously backing away from Sephiroth. "Well um I'll be going now."

Sephiroth watched the girl run away, amused and a little annoyed. He would have liked some diversion as he was sick of standing around waiting for Cloud to get his act together. Sometimes his intimidating appearance was a real hindrance.

The next day as he roamed Radiant Garden slaying random Heartless for entertainment, he saw the girl again.

Aerith, on her way to Ansem's study to continue the committee's work on restoring Radiant Garden, was struggling to defeat five Heartless at once. Casting Thundaga again and again while dodging attacks, she absorbed some damage as usual but nothing a quick Curaga would not cure. As she dispatched the first Heartless, she was startled when her opponents were struck by a rain of meteors, slaying them instantly. Instinctively looking up, Aerith saw a black figure hurtling from the sky. He landed in front of her and flexed his single black wing, gracefully straightening up to his full six foot two height.

Clad in black and red leather, he was truly a magnificent being, with long silver hair, a splendidly muscled body and cold, aristocratic features. The glorious black wing only added to his air of otherworldly mystery and danger. Aerith gaped at the flashy entrance wordlessly. She could sense he knew how awe-inspiring he looked and enjoyed the effect on people.

Serenely looking down at her with a superior, self-satisfied smirk, Sephiroth took pleasure in her reaction. How he loved a dramatic entrance, he thought.

"Allow me," he said as he cast a healing spell on the girl who had taken only a few insignificant scratches.

"Oh!" said Aerith in surprise as a warm green glow surrounded her, restoring her to full health.

"You are one of Cloud's friends, correct?" said Sephiroth. He knew most of the inhabitants of Radiant Garden had been warned about him and he vaguely recalled once seeing from a distance a pinkish blur interacting with Cloud before he lured the spiky-haired fighter away to fight.

Today the girl was wearing even flimsier clothing than when they first met, most notably a red and white top that left her shoulders bare except for a thin red ribbon that held it up. He noted that the ribbon was wound around her neck and tied together in front in a bow. A slight tug on it would almost certainly make the whole thing fall down, an interesting idea considering she might not be wearing a bra like yesterday.

"Yes, I am Aerith," she said.

"I am Sephiroth but I suppose you already knew that."

"Your reputation precedes you," Aerith replied. In her lost home world Sephiroth had been something of a legend, a hero. However Cloud had told Aerith of the little-known tale of Sephiroth's mad slaughter of his hometown. This was the cause of their enmity. Apart from fighting Cloud whenever they met however, Sephiroth had not instigated any trouble so far.

Was he truly a creature of Darkness now? If so, why had he "saved" her twice, not that she had needed help. Aerith studied the ex-SOLDIER closely but her senses were confused as he did not seem human but neither was he a Heartless or a Nobody. Somehow, her intuition told her he was something entirely different.

"You're welcome," Sephiroth interrupted her thoughts, reminding her of her manners.

"Oh um yes thank you…but I was doing fine, really!" Aerith exclaimed, a little irritated that everyone thought she was so helpless.

"Ah well, it's natural for a man to want to take care of a young woman, especially from violence," he said, moving a little closer to the girl. He thought she looked even lovelier today with her animated countenance expressing her indignation at his interference. At least she no longer ran away from him. He harbored no ill feelings towards Cloud's associates; his hostility was towards Cloud alone for he was the one who constantly harassed Sephiroth over events in their past.

"I have to be going now, anyway. I have work to do," Aerith said, turning away. She was confused when the dark angel moved to her side and started walking with her.

"Why don't I escort you to wherever you are going?" said Sephiroth.

"There's no need," Aerith protested. "I can take care of myself."

"True. However you seemed to be taking a lot of time to get rid of the Heartless. Why not let me be your bodyguard? I can eliminate them faster for you so that you can move around Radiant Garden more efficiently today," said Sephiroth.

"I can't pay for a bodyguard," said Aerith.

"You can pay for it with a date," he said.

"What!" Aerith stopped dead in her tracks.

"A date. I am sure you are familiar with the concept," said Sephiroth, leaning forward slightly to look into the girl's brilliant emerald eyes that were opened wide in shock. Was she genuinely so oblivious of her own charms?

"But – but you must be joking," she stuttered, blushing.

"No," he said, allowing his jade eyes to roam appreciatively over her slender figure. As he had noticed previously, her breasts were medium-sized and adorably perky, just the way he preferred. Her waist was tiny, her hips pleasingly rounded, her legs long and shapely. Licking his lips unconsciously, he imagined them wrapped around his waist.

"You're just making fun of me!" The predatory look in his eyes was making her a little nervous. Aerith start walking again, this time faster as though to get away from the source of her embarrassment. There was no way he could seriously want to date an insignificant person like her, unless it was to irritate Cloud.

As she moved onward though, Sephiroth suddenly stepped in front of her and unsheathed his preposterously long sword, interposing himself between her and the Heartless that had just spawned. Faster than she could see, he swung the deadly Masamune and slew a Heartless with one swipe. Seven others were quickly dispatched by the one-winged angel.

Lost in disbelief, all Aerith could do was stare as Sephiroth turned back to her. He was completely unharmed as the eight powerful Heartless had never had a chance to land even one blow on his still-immaculate form.

"Now you owe me a date," said Sephiroth, inwardly delighted in at her reaction.

What a show off! was Aerith's amused thought as Sephiroth posed elegantly against the dark stone walls of the Great Maw, Masamune in hand, black wing spread out, body tilted slightly to the side. He undoubtedly knew what an extraordinary sight he made as he smirked at her confidently. Nonetheless, her own vanity was a little tickled that this powerful and gorgeous being wanted to show off his skills and physique to her. Her doubts were swept away by his straightforward behavior; all she could sense was a man's typical desire to impress a pretty girl.

"Very well," decided Aerith, looking up at the dark angel. "I'll date you."

"It's a bargain, then," he said. Sheathing his sword, he strode forward to capture her chin in his hand. Her lips parted in astonishment and Sephiroth took advantage of her daze to kiss her firmly on the mouth. She smelled of wildflowers and tasted wonderfully sweet. "I look forward to getting to know you better." 


	2. Dark Angel’s Temptation

(Warning: Lime

Author's Note: This and later chapters are for adults only as they contain sexual scenes.)

Chapter Two: Dark Angel's Temptation

Dating Sephiroth was a new experience for Aerith. Everyday he would escort her all around the town as she went about her business and demanded his payment at the end of each day. Previously she had dated only two men, Zack and Cloud, but Sephiroth was on an entirely different level from those two.

Taking long walks in the sunset, picnicking in Radiant Garden's many scenic spots, chatting together about this and that were normally ordinary activities but doing them with a mysterious, stunningly beautiful dark angel was hardly commonplace.

Unlike the other men she had known before, Sephiroth made no secret of his lust for her body. He was never crude, nor did he ever make any indecent advances but nevertheless he made it plain that he wanted her body without pretending to have any special affection for her.

Older and more self-possessed than anyone else she had met, he was frank about his desire. Whereas Cloud had been extremely reserved and Zack unthreateningly flirtatious, Sephiroth's manner was purely seductive in the way he would lean close to her, gaze into her eyes and "accidentally" touch her whenever there was the slightest excuse. The way he would undress her with his eyes should have been vulgar but somehow wasn't, probably because he was so infuriatingly self-assured.

Tonight was their tenth date. Earlier Yuffie, Leon and Cid had pretty much ganged up on her and questioned her why she was dating Sephiroth. Shrilly pointing out that he was a mass murderer, Yuffie had been almost on the verge of tears and she told Aerith not to be fool.

"You know he has to be using you to get back at Cloud!" said the ninja. "What are you thinking of, you have to stop this madness."

"She's right, Aerith," said Cid. "We can all help you out if you're too scared to confront him alone."

"Cid, Yuffie, this isn't our world anymore. Those things belong in the past, it's been over half a decade and he hasn't done anything wrong since then. I know he regrets what he did," said Aerith. "I want to let go of the past. Our life here is a second chance for all of us."

"What happens when Cloud finds out?" said Leon.

"It's none of his business who I date, we broke up a long time ago," Aerith said.

"I can see you are determined," said Leon. "We can't stop you, even though we all think it's foolish. Be careful."

Leon and Cid had left it at that but Yuffie had kept on and on at her, begging her to end things with Sephiroth. Although Yuffie had had no personal encounters with the silver-haired ex-general, she still hated him for being one of the people responsible for defeating her beloved lost nation, Wutai. Aerith had held firm but she still felt a little bad about upsetting her friends.

"You seem preoccupied," said Sephiroth. "Is something the matter?"

She had cooked a simple pasta dinner and they were currently eating it at the dining room of Aerith's small, neat house.

Looking up at him through her long dark lashes, Aerith marveled anew at how outrageously beautiful he was. One part of her mind, no doubt the wiser part told her to break up her strange relationship with him but the rest of her was irresistibly drawn to his charisma. He was almost too attractive.

"My friends don't like us dating," murmured Aerith.

Shrugging, Sephiroth continued eating the excellent meal. He was always like that, thought Aerith. He would listen patiently to her troubles but he never offered any advice or sympathy. When asked about himself he answered forthrightly but declined to start any personal conversations.

"How do you feel about us dating?" asked Sephiroth, sensing she was troubled.

"I like your company," Aerith answered truthfully. It was really quite flattering to be slowly seduced like this.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, was feeling frustrated. It had been ten days and while he enjoyed the sexual tension between them, he felt it was time to advance their relationship beyond the customary heated kiss at the end of each date. Aerith was unmistakably an innocent but he knew she was attracted to him; otherwise she would not have consented to date him everyday. Tonight she had invited him to her home for the first time, evidence that she now felt more comfortable with him. The next move would be his and he looked forward to it greatly.

They finished the pasta and Aerith offered him dessert, strawberry ice cream. He declined and settled for a glass of red wine, which he had brought to dinner himself. Watching Aerith lick her spoon free of ice cream was sweet torture to Sephiroth. Tonight she wore her long hair loose and was clad in an elaborate pink dress, prettily adorned with ribbons, bows and ruffles as usual. The girlish attire made her look extremely young and he felt like a pervert when he wondered what she was wearing underneath it.

Aerith's heart beat a little faster as she saw his look of hunger. Unfamiliar emotions rose within her and she was unsure whether she wanted him to act on his desires or not. She was undeniably attracted to him but at the same time faintly repulsed that all he wanted was her body. She was a virgin. Shouldn't her first time be with someone more special to her, someone who also saw her as something more than a passing fancy?

They finished the meal in silence and sat down on Aerith's living room sofa.

"You look so lovely tonight, Aerith," said Sephiroth, placing one hand on her cheek and looking into her emerald eyes. They kissed slowly, languorously. She tasted of strawberries, he tasted of wine. Aerith put her arms around his neck as he held her close. Her beautiful breasts were flattened against his chest, both of them enjoying the contact.

His hands caressed her shoulders, bare but for her dress's thin spaghetti straps. Leisurely, he placed butterfly-soft kisses all over her face, on her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, moving down to her neck. Now he licked and nibbled, making Aerith clutch at his silver hair convulsively as desire grew. Sliding the straps down, Sephiroth discovered that Aerith was wearing a strapless red bra.

Coquettishly, Aerith concealed the exposed tops of her bosom with her hands. Taking the hint to move more slowly, Sephiroth covered her hands with his and resumed kissing. This time he targeted her delicate shell-like ears, which he had previously discovered were her vulnerable spot. In a haze of ecstasy, Aerith felt Sephiroth expertly breathe in her ear before using his lips and tongue to tease her ear. Then he skillfully nibbled, causing her to make soft sounds of pleasure in response.

Sensing her resistance weaken, Sephiroth removed her hands from their protective position and stroked her partially uncovered womanly curves. Her skin was warm and exquisitely smooth, like the finest velvet. Aerith gasped and drew away from him slightly, she had never allowed any man to touch her chest before and she was somewhat alarmed.

"Don't you like it?" asked Sephiroth.

"I've just never…" Aerith said uncertainly. She felt hot and excited but at the same time nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll stop whenever you want me to. Shall we?" he asked, his fingers on the front clasp of her bra. Half-closing her eyes, Aerith lay back on the sofa. She bit her lip in anticipation as, correctly interpreting her action as permission, Sephiroth removed the lacy garment. Pulling the dress down further, he also freed her arms of clothing, leaving her bare to the waist.

"You're beautiful," Sephiroth breathed. Stroking her arms reassuringly, he stared at her perky white breasts with their tenderly pink nipples. Overcome with shyness, Aerith moved to shield herself from him but he quickly captured her hands and placed them behind his neck.

Aerith moaned his name as his powerful hands, palms hard and calloused from sword training, caressed her breasts. Her nipples hardened almost painfully as he fondled her firm bosom. Heat spread through her body as Sephiroth bent down to kiss her neck again. Aerith threw her head back to give him more access. As she arched her back, the dark angel moved his mouth lower. Burying his face between her breasts, he licked her breasts a bit before capturing a nipple in his mouth and greedily sucking on it.

Using his mouth to torture her with excruciating pleasure, Sephiroth let his hands roam all over the girl's delicate form. First, stroking her shoulders, arm, knees and finally going under her dress to stroke her thighs. However, as his hands moved higher to the waistband of her panties, Aerith moaned in protest and pulled his hands away.

Cursing to himself, Sephiroth stood up, away from the girl. His arousal was getting painful and he didn't want to lose control. Aerith was startled at his withdrawal, she had always been the one to draw away first.

"Aerith," said Sephiroth, gritting his teeth. "I am a man, not a boy. You can't tease me anymore. Either we stop this now and I leave or we go to your bedroom and go all the way."

"Oh I didn't mean to tease," Aerith said, nervously covering herself up with her dress. For the first time she noticed that he had a hardon, clearly apparent even through the front of his black leather pants. "I mean I haven't ever…I don't know."

Sephiroth pulled the confused girl up in a hard embrace. "I'm not mad. I want you. Just decide now and I'll do whatever you want."

"No, no I can't! I'm not ready yet," said Aerith.

Sighing, Sephiroth released her. He felt extremely disappointed and frustrated even though he hadn't really expected her to say yes. Still, the fact that she had said "not ready yet" meant she had, consciously or not, already decided she would have sex with him. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

They said their somewhat subdued goodbyes. Sephiroth told her he would escort her around town again tomorrow.


	3. Consummation of Desire

(Warning: Lemon

Author's Note: This and later chapters are for adults only as they contain sexual scenes. This chapter is more graphic than the previous one. As the seduction continues, the sex naturally gets more heated and kinky.)

Chapter Three: Consummation of Desire

Waking up from yet another passion-filled dream, Aerith lay on her bed wondering why she had to suffer from this type of frustration. All her problems would be solved if only a certain silver-haired man would just pretend that he felt some affection for her. Then she could surrender her virginity to him without feeling like a bad girl. Even when he inevitably got tired of her and left, her pride and self-image would at least be intact.

As it was, he made it clear he just wanted sex. In his own way, Sephiroth was the most honest person she knew. Unlike most people, he wanted no sugar-coated illusions to cover up the truth. To him, it was simple – he wanted her, she wanted him, they should fulfill their desires without worrying about what other people would think. For Aerith though, brought up strictly by her stepmother Elmyra, it was hard to ignore the dictates of morality.

On this, the twentieth day since her first meeting with the maddeningly beautiful silver-haired swordsman, Aerith could no longer resist his temptation. Five days ago she had started taking the herbal medicine that would prevent conception and today was her first "safe" day. Already she had told the other members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee that she would take the day off. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend so she had a total of three days vacation. Sephiroth would be arriving at her house for their usual date later tonight.

Absently padding to her bedroom window, Aerith pensively looked out at the town, beautiful but still partially in ruins. Remembering her first boyfriend, Aerith whispered Zack's name. He had disappeared years ago and now even her own birth planet was lost.

What she regretted most of all were not her actions but rather what she had failed to do. In hindsight, Aerith knew that though she had really liked Zack a lot, she hadn't been truly in love with him. Still, she regretted the lost opportunities. If she had known things would turn out this way, she would have slept with him at least once. Or she could have married him when he asked and maybe had his child. She wouldn't be alone now if she had. They could have been happy.

Sephiroth… they didn't love each other but their passion was fierce. Who knew if she would ever feel this intense emotion again? Life was short, as they both knew. Five days ago, Aerith had finally decided to enjoy the present, lest she regret it later.

Resolved to make the most of things, Aerith turned away from the view and started her day with a firm determination live her life to the fullest.

Sephiroth knocked on the door, feeling grumpy and fed up with everything. He had, he thought, been very considerate and patient. However, enough was enough. Even his patience had limits and he was close to the breaking point. Two days ago he had begun to wonder if he hadn't overestimated himself. Aerith still hadn't allowed him to do more than some light petting and it was driving him insane.

His life since now had been full of compliant females willing to warm his bed. A few had needed some persuasion which he had been happy to provide. He enjoyed the game as much as the next man. Aerith, however, seemed almost immune to his seduction. She only allowed him to do what she wanted and never got carried away enough to allow him to take her. Tonight, if she wouldn't let him advance at least a bit further, he was going to leave Radiant Garden and find some less obdurate woman before returning to carry on his wooing of Aerith.

Busily inventing some plausible excuse for traveling elsewhere, Sephiroth failed to notice Aerith's wide smile as she beckoned him inside her house. He did come back to reality when she took him by the hand and guided him, not to her dining room, but to the second floor of her house.

"Tonight's the night!" Aerith said, shyly blushing. She thrust a robe into his hands and motioned him to what appeared to be a bathroom. She waved at a closed door. "You can wait in the bedroom. There are some sandwiches and wine there. Please give me a moment to get ready, please?"

Without waiting for a reply, Aerith went to the bedroom's adjoining bathroom, doubtless to do whatever mysterious things women did there to "get ready."

Sephiroth stood unmoving for a moment, shocked at this turn of events. That little tease! She hadn't shown even the slightest last night that she was anywhere close to being ready for this, yet now she was practically ordering him to her bed. Irritation and impatience vanished, replaced by anticipation.

Smirking in satisfaction, Sephiroth showered and put on the robe. It was thankfully black and not pink. In the bedroom he wolfed down several sandwiches then decided he had to brush his teeth. Aerith had thoughtfully provided a new toothbrush for him.

She planned all this, he thought, unused to having a woman prepare the setting for a seduction. Her actions seemed to subtly hint that she wanted to be more in command, probably because she was an innocent and her attempts to arrange tonight's events gave her a measure of comfort.

Lying down on the bed, Sephiroth waited for Aerith, his eagerness growing.

Meanwhile Aerith was nervously taking a shower, heart beating uncertainly as she prepared. Applying the sweet-smelling soap and shampoo, Aerith took her time, knowing Sephiroth would wait patiently. While drying and brushing her hair, Aerith decided to wear the white lingerie set, not the pink or red. White for purity. There would be plenty of other nights to use the other sets. When she was done, Aerith walked to the bedroom somewhat timidly.

Sephiroth, jerked upright and went to Aerith as soon as he saw her enter. She was wearing a short white silk nightgown. Barefoot, she barely reached his shoulder and he once again became conscious of how small and fragile she really was. Taking one small hand in his, he kissed the tips of her fingers.

"I'll make this the most memorable night of your life," he promised.

"Why Sephiroth, that sounded almost romantic," Aerith quipped. She was uncomfortable with the pretense and didn't want him to deceive her with sugary words, now of all times.

Sephiroth suffered a pang of remorse at the bitterness of her tone. He knew she had wanted some soft words of affection from him before but he had stubbornly refused to accommodate her. These past days as his frustration had built he had become more and more silent, almost ignoring her apart from his efforts to inveigle her into having sex with him. She sounded hurt and he vowed to be more considerate from now on.

Though he considered himself immune to the gentler emotions like love, voicing a few softer sentiments wouldn't really be amiss. He did in fact rather admire her strong, independent spirit and how she faced each day with optimism. He had also seen how much work she did and how she lovingly cared her all friends.

Gently, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. As the kiss ended, Sephiroth was surprised to when Aerith pushed him away. Moving next to the bed, she removed her nightgown in one decisive motion. Wearing only lacy white panties, Aerith smiled up at him and touched the sash of his robe, silently asking him to take it off. He complied. Beneath it he wore nothing.

Aerith stared at the first naked male body she had ever seen. He was strongly muscled all over. His pale golden skin was crisscrossed with fine, almost invisible scars, especially around the shoulders and arms, doubtless from countless fights. She glanced shyly at his erect member before looking away with a blush staining her cheeks, it was bigger than she had thought it would be and she felt a little apprehensive. His body hair, she couldn't help but notice, was also silver.

She looked questioningly up at Sephiroth, unsure what to do now. Realizing he would have to take things very slowly as this was her first time, Sephiroth embraced her. Both of them enjoyed the feel of her lovely breasts flattened against his well-built chest. His erection was warm against her belly but Aerith's uneasiness was alleviated by his soothing hug.

Now the dark angel rained down kisses on her forehead, eyelids, and cheeks. Aerith sighed and ran her hands through his fabulously long and silky-smooth hair. She was always a bit jealous that it was better than hers.

Encouraged by her relaxation against his body, Sephiroth took his time French-kissing Aerith, savoring softness of her exquisite pink lips and the sweet taste of her mouth. Carrying her to the bed, he carefully laid her down on the white satin sheets. Running his hands over from her shoulders to her knees, he marveled at the flawless beauty of her form. Her smooth skin, delicate womanly curves and sweet, innocent features were perfection. She was all warmth and feminine beauty.


	4. Shy Venus

(Warning: Lemon

Author's Note: This and later chapters are for adults only as they contain sexual scenes. This chapter is more graphic than the previous one. As the seduction continues, the sex naturally gets more heated and kinky.)

Chapter Four: Shy Venus

Bending over her, his silver hair and single black wing veiled them both. He pressed his whole body down on her as he kissed her again, cautiously keeping most of his weight on his elbows so as not to crush his fragile partner.

Aerith was lost in a haze of need as Sephiroth kissed her neck and his hands cupped her perky breasts. Her nipples felt like molten throbbing nubs as his fingers caressed them. His mouth moved lower, making Aerith cry out as he greedily sucked on a hard pink nipple.

Sephiroth loved hearing Aerith moaning his name in passion. Ravenously he continued sucking and fondling her sensitive nipples. Reaching downward with his free hand, Sephiroth pulled her panties down but this sent alarm bells ringing in Aerith's mind even in her feverish state.

"No Sephiroth!" she instinctively gasped, squirming away from him and trying to pull her lingerie back on, overwhelmed by a sudden shyness. Sephiroth, however, ignored her. With both hands on her panties now and no longer kissing her breasts, he simply tore off the lacy garment.

"It's alright," he said to the shocked girl who was shrinking away from him, covering herself her completely naked body with her hands. "I won't hurt you."

"No please," said Aerith. "I don't want it rough!"

"I know you don't, I'm sorry," said Sephiroth. Tenderly caressing her frightened face, he was sorry he had lost control for a moment. He had been momentarily maddened by her refusal and primal need had taken over.

Aerith looked at him apprehensively. "Sephiroth…"

"Shhh," he said enfolding her in his arms reassuringly and gently kissing her. "I'd never hurt you deliberately. I'll be more patient."

This time she allowed herself to relax, trustingly lying back as the kiss ended. With great effort at holding back her own fears, Aerith forced her hands to lie at her sides, no longer hiding her nakedness. She felt so exposed and vulnerable, her body soft and weak compared to Sephiroth's large, powerful form as it bent over hers, seemingly poised to take what he wanted. Knowing that he was much stronger and she wouldn't really be able to stop him if he decided to ravage her, Aerith nevertheless chose to trust in the swordsman. During all the time they had dated, he had never forced her to do anything against her will.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Aerith finally calmed, Sephiroth moved back to gaze more fully at her nakedness. Between her legs was her secret spot that she had never before allowed him to see. Her mysterious place was hairless and looked so invitingly soft that the sight of it made his member throb painfully. Stroking her thighs, he parted her knees. Her pale nether lips were chastely closed, hiding the treasures within from his lustful eyes.

Aerith involuntarily cried out as Sephiroth ran his fingers up and down her slit, not penetrating within yet.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be very gentle," he promised. She seemed panicky so he chose to use his gentlest instrument of pleasure – his tongue. A violent tremor rippled over her body as he experimentally licked her delicate little crease. Encouraged, his tongue flicked over her outer lips, then licked and sucked them. A moan of pure bliss escaped Aerith as his tongue probed slowly inside her lower lips, savoring the sweet taste of her virgin flesh.

As her excited body began to release its juices, a musky scent pervaded the air, embarrassing Aerith. Sephiroth, in contrast, relished the smell of sex as he enthusiastically lapped up her sweet nectar.

Pausing for a moment, Sephiroth inspected the effect he had on her sweet virgin zone. Under his skilled mouth, her nether lips had opened as a flower opens to the sun. The full outer lips parted to reveal her delicate feminine flesh which was of the deepest pink, glistening and utterly enticing.

Aerith felt her forbidden area ache with desire as Sephiroth's tongue explored, licked and lapped her inner lips, driving her closer to the edge. Sephiroth's finger found the tiny pink nub at the top of her slit and stroked it with infinite care as his mouth stimulated her to ever higher peaks of ecstasy. Aerith arched her body and let out a wail as she began to orgasm into his mouth. Greedily Sephiroth latched onto her clit, suckling it hard and making her orgasm repeatedly.

As she returned to normal awareness from her rapturous transport, Sephiroth stopped sucking and cradled Aerith in his arms as he lay by her side.

"Aerith…" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. He pressed his erection against her belly, making his request plain.

"Yes, do it" she murmured half-inaudibly.

Rolling her to her back, he knelt above her and placed her ankles on his lower back. This was the moment he had dreamed of since he first met her, having her wrap her legs around his waist as he plunged into her body.

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed her. At the same time he positioned his member at her virgin opening and pushed until its tip was inside her wet pink folds. Aerith tensed as his hard shaft began spreading her virgin passage open. Reaching down, between their joined bodies, Sephiroth stroked her still-engorged clit. As he slowly thrust into her again, gently but firmly, Aerith moaned at the burning sensation she felt between her legs as his thick rod gradually buried itself inside her love nest, stretching and filling her painfully. The mingled pain and pleasure was so intense it almost made her pass out.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"Be brave, it only hurts the first time," said Sephiroth, leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly. His shaft touched her hymen and ruthlessly broke through the virgin barrier, making her cry out in agony. Blood coated his member, as he continued to thrust inside her. Tears of pain leaked from Aerith's beautiful emerald eyes as it felt like he was invading her body and ripping her apart. The pleasure was now forgotten as he forced his huge rod deep into her tight virgin opening. She had known it would hurt but she hadn't expected it to be so bad.

Groaning in absolute bliss, Sephiroth buried himself completely inside the innocent girl. She was so incredibly tight, slick and her virgin passage felt heavenly around Sephiroth's throbbing member.

It was torture for Aerith as he started mercilessly pumping her in a steady pace, pulling out, and in, out, and in. Irrationally, instead of being relieved, she felt violated when he finally growled in animal lust came inside her, flooding her insides with his hot fluid.

Spent, he rested his head against Aerith shoulder. Kissing away the tears on her cheeks, he pulled out of her. She sobbed as he held her close, stroking her back comfortingly. Sephiroth tried to reach between her legs to soothe away the pain but it just made her cry harder and try to pull away from his embrace.

"The pain is over, Aerith. Don't cry. After this there's only pleasure," Sephiroth tried to reassure her. Exhausted by all of the events of the night though, all Aerith wanted was to rest so Sephiroth simply held her until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Licentious Paramour

(Warning: Lemon

Author's Note: This and later chapters are for adults only as they contain sexual scenes. Again this chapter is more graphic than the last. It also contains more four letter words as it is told most from Sephiroth's view and IMHO he would hardly be as delicate as Aerith about such things.)

Chapter Five: Licentious Paramour

As the days passed, Sephiroth and Aerith settled into a daily routine. He escorted her around town, she spent the day working on restoring Radiant Garden while he trained until dark and then they went back to her house for dinner and sex. They were almost living together now as he spent all his nights there. Leaving at sunrise and coming back for breakfast was a thin pretense of maintaining some distance between them.

Her friends were outraged, of course. Aghast at her atypical, seemingly insane behavior, they had begun to look for Cloud since they felt he was the only one Aerith would listen to. Unknown to Aerith, they were now asking all the travelers they met to pass on an urgent message for Cloud to return if they ever saw the spiky-haired blonde.

Lately, Aerith had been joking to Sephiroth that if her friends saw him as so dangerous, they should be taking the matter up with him. In truth, they and most other people were too alarmed by the mysterious one-winged angel's menacing appearance to even approach him, much less risk a potentially lethal confrontation. Instinctively, they avoided the beautiful but inhuman swordsman. That was prudent of them, Sephiroth privately thought.

Whatever doubts Aerith herself may have had about their relationship was never voiced, however. Nor did it affect their activities.

Lying in Aerith's bed with his hands on her breasts and between her legs, Sephiroth kissed her neck passionately as she moaned his name. He lay on his side with Aerith held her front of him, lasciviously rubbing his cock on her cute, luscious little ass.

Sephiroth appreciated how her small, delicate form looked even more fragile beside his own powerful, magnificently muscled body. Her soft skin felt like warm silk and she smelled deliciously of flowers and sex.

As always, he was waiting until she climaxed before sating his own desires. It was rule of his, he had informed her. Ladies go first.

So Aerith had unexpectedly made an entertaining diversion of trying to hold back her orgasm as long as she could. Her pleasure was thus intensified while his need built to almost unbearable levels.

As an added consequence, his own fulfillment, when he finally allowed himself to come, had been explosively intense. Up to now he had been able to restrain himself and remain true to his rule but she tested the limits of his self-control each time. She was, he had discovered in the past days, just full of delightful little surprises like that.

Cupping and stroking her firm, pert breasts with one hand, Sephiroth cursed the fact that tonight, as part of her game, she had forbidden him to pleasure her with his expert tongue. She came faster when he used his mouth and he loved the taste of her sweet juices.

His fingers delicately explored the soft, wet folds of her pussy, doing his best to drive her wild. Gently, he caressed her clitoris with infinite care. She hated when he was rough with her love button and to Aerith anything more than feather-light touches was nothing short of intentional cruelty, designed to hurt her most sensitive place. Or maybe she just pretended that and Sephiroth was willing enough to please her the way she wanted.

It wasn't tenderness, it was egoism. He prided himself on his sexual expertise. More than half the satisfaction he took in their couplings was from its affirmation of his incomparable skill as a lover.

Her soft lustful cries were now becoming incoherent as her desire mounted and the dark angel stimulated her over the edge. Aerith arched her back, reaching towards him and gripping Sephiroth's hard, muscled thigh as she came, body writhing sensually against his.

Sephiroth watched her beautiful face as she climaxed. Her stunning emerald eyes were wide with abandon; wordless sounds of ecstasy escaped her exquisite pink lips and her lovely features were delightfully flushed with desire. She was so ladylike even in the throes of the most intense sensations.

Uninhibited yet innocent… he loved how, even in the midst of excess, Aerith retained her essential purity. As she relaxed against him in the aftermath of her frenzied passion, she looked up at him with a face filled with sweet, childlike wonder. Each time was a miracle to her, as though she had never considered herself capable of such a marvelous phenomenon.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he tasted the sweet essence of her sex. His cock ached with the need bury itself in her provocatively wet and ready pussy.

Jade eyes glowing with approval, the dark angel kissed her deeply then shifted their bodies to his favorite position. Truly, he thought as he massaged Aerith's adorable heart-shaped ass, he was lucky that his partner loved this as much as he did.

Settling himself behind Aerith, who was now on her hands and knees, he spread her legs open a bit more. His black wing swept down beside them to veil one side and tickle her breasts with his soft feathers.

Moving his cock up and down her slit, he coated it with her sweet juices. Aerith lifted her hips a little to give him more access as his cock probed her swollen pussy lips. Firmly grasping her hips, he slowly forced his whole length inside her in one powerful thrust, making Aerith cry out as he stretched and filled her tight space.

This is lust, he thought to himself as he unconsciously bared his teeth in a fierce, predatory grin. A primal need, as natural and uncontrollable as hunger or thirst.

Roughly he plunged in and out of her in a relentless rhythm as their bodies danced to an ancient song of desire. Aerith's body shook back and forth from the force of his violent thrusts, making her breasts jiggle wildly to and fro. She met his animalistic fever with her own, moaning and surging towards him with each thrust.

Sephiroth felt himself getting out of control as awareness of everything but his driving need to bury his member in Aerith's hot, tight pussy vanished. His single black wing unfurled from its position to spread out behind his back, agitatedly quivering in excitement.

Panting heavily, his cock throbbing in time with his racing heartbeat, Sephiroth drove his shaft as deeply inside her as he could, gripping her hips and pulling her towards him as he came. In the intensity of his climax, it felt as though his seed exploded out of his cock, releasing endlessly powerful bursts of pleasure.

Afterwards was the cuddling which Aerith insisted on each time. She loved this part and he never denied her any bodily pleasure. Wordlessly, they clung to each other, Sephiroth just as ardently as Aerith. He didn't love her but he loved what they did each night and morning. For him, it was more than enough.

The End

(Author's End Note: Consider this the true ending chapter of "Angelic Affairs, Dangerous Desires." Beyond this lies madness. The next chapter is humorous; continue on the epilogue if you want to read the not too serious Aerith x Sephiroth x Cloud x Leon sex scene.

Thanks to my reviewers, especially darkmiko90 and LyricalBeautyxx.)


	6. Scandalous Showdown of Fate

(Warning: Lemon, M/M/F, oral, voyeur Leon

Author's Note: This and later chapters are for adults only as they contain sexual scenes.

This chapter was supposed to be an ending where Cloud confronted Aerith and Sephiroth (like the KHII "Showdown of Fate" but with Aerith in place of Tifa) but I couldn't bring myself to write Cloud in character. He is too emo and I do NOT do angst. It's just no fun to have all that angsting and unresolved sexual tension between him and Sephiroth. So in this humorous parody of "Showdown of Fate," the characters are OOC. Cloud and Sephiroth duel with …their swords. cough)

Epilogue Part One: Scandalous Showdown of Fate

Aerith opened the door, annoyed at the impatient knocking and ready to tell off Sephiroth. To her surprise however Cloud stood in front of her house, not Sephiroth.

"Aerith-" his greeting was cut off when Aerith quickly grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"By the Planet! You have to leave!" she said in panic. Sephiroth was due to arrive any time now.

"It's all right Aerith, I know all about it. I don't blame you at all. It's all his fault, obviously. He can be very persuasive, making you believe there is no choice but Darkness. Don't worry, I'm here now."

Aerith paid no attention to Cloud as he continued to babble on about how he was searching for his Light. She was too busy frantically thinking what she could do to prevent bloodshed as she heard familiar footsteps rapidly approaching.

"…and so I will save you!" finished Cloud as he embraced the startled girl and kissed her on the mouth. Right on cue the door was kicked open as Sephiroth, his keen hearing having detected the sound of Cloud's voice inside Aerith's house, made his entrance.

Cloud jumped back with Aerith in his arms as Sephiroth drew his preposterously long sword. Jade eyes narrowed when Cloud protectively positioned himself in front of Aerith, Buster Sword in hand.

"Go away, Cloud. Aerith and I have certain affairs to see to," ordered the ex-general, pointedly stressing the word "affairs."

"No, don't fight!" said Aerith as Cloud growled and stepped forward.

Leon appeared in the empty doorway, drawn from his nearby house to investigate the crashing noise from Aerith's dwelling. As always, he sought to look out for his friends, especially Aerith who was physically the weakest of their group. He swiftly assessed the situation and focused on what was important.

"Aerith are you okay?" he asked. "Sephiroth, Cloud, back off for a moment. I'll take Aerith to safety. I'm sure none of us want her to get hurt and this place is too small, she might get hit when you start fighting."

"No! Don't fight here, you'll destroy my house," said Aerith.

"That's right," Sephiroth agreed. "This is her house, you should respect it. Now both of you leave."

"There's no way I'd leave her alone with a homicidal maniac like you," said Cloud.

"I was invited to stay the night here," said Sephiroth.

"I have a standing invitation to stay with her whenever I want!" Cloud countered.

Aerith shrank away as three pairs of eyes turned to her. Clearly they wanted her to decide who was to stay but how could she decide between her current lover and her best friend?

"All of you will leave!"

"Aerith your door is broken, it's not safe from the Heartless, you should stay with me," interjected Leon. Both blondes glared at him threateningly and he raised his hands as though to show he meant no harm. "Hey, we're just friends."

"Aerith, just tell Cloud to leave. You need to let go of the past now that you've found someone better. He's never here for you anyway. I bet he doesn't even know how to please a woman properly," said Sephiroth.

"What the hell!" Cloud was irritated at the slur to his manhood. "Tifa said I was the best and she should know, she's had plenty."

"She probably says that to everyone," said Sephiroth.

"I'm not gonna take this from you," Cloud seethed. "Look at you! Your girly hair and that laughable excuse for clothing you're wearing just screams 'gay.'"

"Says the crossdresser!"

"I can please you better than this freak…" Cloud attempted to take Aerith in his arms again but she eluded him.

"Hmph," said Sephiroth, smirking and sheathing Masamune. "Is that so? Then I challenge you to a contest."

"What kind of contest?" asked Cloud.

"Whichever of us can give the most pleasure to Aerith wins! The other one leaves and never returns to Radiant Garden."

"Done!" said Cloud, putting down his own weapon. They played paper, scissors and stones to settle on who would go first and Cloud won. Aerith didn't know what to do as the two most important men in her life came towards her with identical expressions of lust.

"Erm, one at a time!" said Aerith.

"No, it's a contest," said Sephiroth.

"Who decides who wins?" said Cloud, glaring suspiciously at his rival.

"Aerith."

"No, not me. I can't!" said the object of their contention. There was no way she would be able to chose, the two were important to her in different ways.

"I'll judge," offered Leon, not wanting to miss the spectacle.

Cloud was already carrying Aerith to the bedroom. Sephiroth followed closely at his heels, taking his clothes off along the way. Once there, Cloud eagerly ripped off Aerith's flimsy pink dress.

Leon was fascinated to see that she wore nothing underneath. His eyes were immediately caught by her pussy, the first hairless one he had ever seen. He thought it made Aerith's nether region look charmingly smooth as well as even more exposed and vulnerable than usual.

All these years he had stayed faithful to Rinoa, his first girlfriend, so he has never seen any other girl naked before. He couldn't help but compare the two girls. Aerith had only slightly larger breasts. They were milk-white and perky, with tenderly pink nipples. Her waist was tiny, her stomach flat and her legs nothing short of spectacular. They were very long and shapely. All in all, he was forced to conclude reluctantly, Aerith had a better figure than his lost sweetheart.

He consoled himself with the thought that Rinoa wouldn't mind that much. She had always known he loved her the most and was faithful, no matter how many beautiful women had thrown themselves at him. Anyway he was just watching…

Cloud had lost no time in tossing Aerith on the bed. Now, to her alarm, he was tying her to the bed with his belt. He paid no attention to her protests and struggles. Leon was about to intervene when Sephiroth, having finished removing all his own clothes, grabbed Cloud by the back of his neck and flung him away from the bed.

"She's saying no, you idiot," the dark angel hissed at Cloud. "You lose right now since you obviously have no idea what you're doing."

Sephiroth untied Aerith and started passionately kissing her.

"She wants it!" said Cloud. Then, seeing that no one was listening to him, he speedily removed his own clothes and joined the two on the bed. Seizing Aerith's ankles, he spread them wide apart and pressed his mouth between her legs, intent on making her come as fast as possible in order to win the contest.

Sephiroth broke off his kiss, his view of proper sexual conduct outraged by the spiky-haired blonde's impetuous behavior. "How crude can you be? A truly sophisticated lover takes his time. You don't just rudely grab body parts like that…Aerith you can tell he's no good."

There was no reply to Sephiroth's complaint as his opponent's mouth was busy ravishing Aerith's most intimate place. Cloud was laughing to himself however as he was confident of winning the game, sophistication be damned. Women, he felt, simply could not resist a vigorous tongue lapping their clitoris. Aerith was proving to be no exception as she was already writhing beneath his mouth. Cloud inwardly crowed in delight when he heard Sephiroth swear, as both of them realized that Aerith was close to orgasming after just a few minutes of stimulation.

(to be continued)


	7. Perverted Love Triangle

(Warning: Lemon, M/F, oral, anal, M/M

Author's Note: This and later chapters are for adults only as they contain sexual scenes.

In this humorous parody of "Showdown of Fate," the characters are OOC. Leon was only supposed to watch but someone had other ideas.)

Epilogue Part Two: Perverted Love Triangle

Leon was almost too embarrassed to watch the perverted scene in front of him. Cloud, naked as the day he was born, was kneeling in between Aerith's legs, licking and sucking on her pussy for all he was worth. Sephiroth cradled the girl in his arms, gently stroking her breasts and nipples. His mouth had been on her breasts but when Aerith started moaning Cloud's name, he had started kissing her to silence her sexy cries.

The three were all beautiful; Aerith's figure was as slight and frail as Leon had thought it would be but undeniably attractive. What's more, no doubt women would be interested to know that under his black leather bondage gear Sephiroth's powerful form was strongly muscled all over without being overly burly. Cloud's body was slighter than the older man's but still lean and muscular. His skin was almost as pale as Aerith's and surprisingly smooth and nearly unblemished. Despite the frequent jokes about exaggeratedly large/long swords compensating for some physical deficiency, both men were more than usually gifted in that department.

As the outrageous contest continued, Cloud seemed to be winning as Aerith was clutching his hair and pressing her body against his mouth with abandon, in the throes of an intense climax. As the judge it was Leon's responsibility to observe carefully so he moved closer to the bed, mentally calculating the intensity of her pleasure.

As Aerith gradually went limp in Sephiroth's arms, her orgasm over, Cloud removed his mouth from his position to survey the results of his efforts. Aerith's pussy and thighs were soaked in her own juices. Cloud grinned triumphantly. One hand on his raging erection, he tried to lower his body on hers to attend to his own needs but Sephiroth kicked him off the bed.

"What the hell!" sputtered Cloud in outrage.

"You think I'd actually let you take her? Dream on," said Sephiroth scornfully. The dark angel possessively held Aerith close. "The contest is for her pleasure, not yours. Now it's my turn."

"I'm winning anyway," said Cloud with a pout.

"No wait, I need a break," said Aerith. She entangled herself from Sephiroth and went to the bathroom to give herself a moment to recover.

Sighing, Sephiroth lay down on the bed to relax. Leon privately thought the ex-general had exhibitionist tendencies because Sephiroth made no move to decently cover himself with the blankets. In fact, the silver-haired swordsman seemed almost to be putting his body on display, casually but elegantly sprawled on the bed lengthwise, black wing spread beneath his back. It looked vaguely painful but the reason for Sephiroth's pose was revealed when Aerith emerged from the bathroom.

Freshly showered and looking good enough to eat, she stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of Sephiroth. Momentarily gaping at the sight of the stunning dark angel lying on her bed waiting for her with a huge erection and wearing nothing but a naughty smirk, Aerith enthusiastically flung her body onto his.

Cloud sulked, displeased at being ignored. Unnoticed by the passionately kissing pair on the bed, the spiky-haired blonde started attending to his own hardon since no one seemed interested in doing it for him.

Leon debated lending a helping hand to the petulant blonde but Cloud seemed to be in his own world and Leon had a duty to observe Sephiroth's efforts to please Aerith.

The two were happily taking their time kissing and voluptuously rubbing their bodies together, Sephiroth on top. Both lovers were running their hands on each other's sides, chests and thighs. Sephiroth started kissing her neck, slowly working his way downwards to her breasts and then her pussy.

It was surprising, thought Leon that Sephiroth was the gentler lover than Cloud but then again he was older and probably more experienced. Busy with his observations, Leon was shocked when a hand seemingly came out of nowhere and unzipped his pants.

Cloud, pissed at being disregarded by everyone, had decided he wasn't going to have fun alone. Noticing that Leon had become aroused by what he was seeing, Cloud freed the brunette's member and grasped it firmly in hand.

"C-cloud?" said Leon in amazement. After Cloud's previous comments about fags, Leon wouldn't have thought he would want to do anything sexual with another male but Leon was plainly mistaken.

The gunblade wielder groaned as Cloud licked the head of his cock then engulfed it with his mouth without further ado. Rinoa would not have approved but then again if he had to be unfaithful, thought Leon, it would be better to at least not do it with a woman. The only thing was, Cloud's face was rather girlish, with its pouty pink lips, delicate bone structure and big, deceptively innocent-looking blue eyes.

Aerith and Leon's eyes met in wordless communication while both were being orally pleasured by their respective partners. The girl was smiling faintly and tenderly stroking Sephiroth's head while Leon was gritting his teeth and desperately trying not to come at once. It had been a long time, years in fact, since he had had sex with another human being and he was just about ready to burst. He didn't want Cloud to be too disappointed with his lack of staying power.

The hot mouth sucking on his cock was just too much for Leon though and he caressed Cloud's face in apology as he came. Surprised at the suddenness, Cloud choked on Leon's semen for a bit before swallowing it properly. Then, again startling Leon, Cloud went down on his hands and knees, sticking his ass up to make it clear what he wanted.

Aerith laughed lightly at the astonished expression on Leon's face, making Sephiroth look up from between her legs. Wriggling away a bit, Aeris reached into a drawer and found a bottle of baby oil. Throwing it to Leon, she lay back down, giggling.

"Look who's gay," muttered Sephiroth, who hadn't forgotten Cloud's dig about his clothes and precious hair, before resuming his work.

Since he had already enjoyed Cloud's attentions, Leon didn't feel it would be right to refuse to accommodate him now. Pouring a generous amount of oil on Cloud, Leon skillfully massaged the blonde swordsman's buttocks and lightly played with his puckered asshole to prepare him for penetration.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was delicately licking and nibbling on Aerith's pussy lips, moving upwards now and then to suck on her engorged clitoris. Over and over he excited her enough to almost (but not quite) orgasm, removing his mouth to kiss her thighs whenever she was right on the edge.

It was Sephiroth's subtle revenge for earlier. Despite the contest being his own idea, Sephiroth had been furious when he saw Aerith wantonly responding to his rival and moaning Cloud's name as she came. Cat-like eyes narrowed in thought, Sephiroth wondered at his own reaction. He couldn't remember ever being this jealous before.

Aerith loved the way Sephiroth was teasing her. In addition, the sight of Leon and Cloud getting it on was electrifying – she had never seen two men do it before. Fascinated, she watched as Leon inserted his fingers inside Cloud, who bucked and moaned encouragingly in bliss. Finally Leon took hold of Cloud by the hips, positioned his cock at his asshole and pushed.

Aerith wondered why on earth Cloud had bothered trying to fight with Sephiroth over her when he was now quivering in sensual abandon beneath Leon.

The wanton sight of the two men joined together and moving as one in wild harmony made Aerith impatient for her own release. Taking matters into her own hand, Aerith grasped her astounded partner by his long silver hair and pulled him away from her pussy.

Pushing Sephiroth down on his back, Aerith climbed on top of him. Bending down she whispered in his ear. "You're not doing it right. I'll show you how to please a woman."

The one-winged angel had no time to be insulted at her words as Aerith planted her lips on his and seized his cock to guide it to the right spot. Slowly, inch by inch, she sank down, engulfing his cock in her hot, wet folds. Sephiroth growled and grabbed her knees, spreading them apart and causing her to suddenly impale herself on his cock.


	8. Rousing Climax and Finale

(Warning: Lemon, M/M, M/F, anal

Author's Note: This and later chapters are for adults only as they contain sexual scenes.

In this humorous parody of "Showdown of Fate," the characters are OOC.)

Epilogue Part Three: Rousing Climax and Finale

Once more, Leon was going to explode. After years of absolute celibacy spent in mourning for his beloved lost Rinoa, in the space of less than an hour he had witnessed the most beautiful and shameless threesome imaginable engaged in various sexual acts and been given a blow job by the adorably pouty-lipped Cloud.

Now he was plunging in and out of Cloud while watching Aerith enthusiastically move up and down Sephiroth's cock. The latter, normally cool and composed, had visibly lost his composure and was frantically thrusting up into Aerith's tight passage whenever she moved, clutching at the sheets with his hands. Leon had a good view of the pair's passionate coupling and was captivated by the ex-general's reaction and Aerith's wildly jiggling tits.

The visual stimulation and delicious feel of Cloud's anal passage squeezing his cock proved too much for him at last and Leon shot his cum inside Cloud. As his now limp member slid out of his friend's body, Leon become aware that Cloud was ejaculating onto Aerith's bedroom floor. Afterwards Cloud stood up and also watched the couple on the bed.

Aerith was gripping Sephiroth's shoulder and moaning as she came, drenching her partner's cock with her juices. Sephiroth gathered her into his arms and reversed their positions so that he was now on top. Alone of the four, he had not yet come.

Bending Aerith's knees back so that they rested on her chest, Sephiroth readied her for his pleasure. Leon and Cloud were treated to the sight of her swollen, reddened outer lips that had fallen open to expose the delicate flesh within. Sephiroth was now poised to plunder that erotic treasure. Firmly pushing the head of his cock inside her soft womanly folds, Sephiroth kissed Aerith deeply before sinking his whole length into her.

Leon was a little worried when the silver-haired angel began forcefully, almost roughly pumping in and out of Aerith. Surely she was much too delicate not to be hurt by such fierce handling. The difference in their sizes made her seem almost like a child being assaulted by Sephiroth's powerfully muscled form, but Leon was reassured by the blissful expression on Aerith's face. Clearly she was enjoying this. In fact, after a few minutes of this enthusiastic treatment, she began panting and writhing underneath Sephiroth. Leon and Cloud watched disbelieving as Aerith achieved multiple orgasms.

"Grrr," said Cloud, seeing that Sephiroth was now ahead of him in the contest. "I can still win, somehow!"

They had expected Sephiroth to come when Aerith did but the ex-SOLDIER just went on and on.

"Is he some kind of machine?" asked Leon in amazement as the long minutes ticked by and Sephiroth showed no signs of stopping soon.

"He's a freak of science," said Cloud, referring to Sephiroth's origins but this was lost to Leon who had no knowledge of Hojo or Shinra's labs.

"He has to be," said Leon. "This is inhuman endurance."

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sephiroth sank down into Aerith's welcoming body and flooded her insides with his seed.

"Mmm, you big show off," murmured Aerith into Sephiroth's ear. She was pleasantly worn out and also rather sore since Sephiroth had kept at it for so long.

"Ah well, this really settles things," said Sephiroth rolling over onto his back and smirking at no one in particular. "It's obvious who won."

"Really?" said Aerith. She felt Sephiroth was getting a little too smug and needed to be challenged to work harder. It would never do to have him win now, the already arrogant ex-SOLDIER would be unbearably full of himself for days afterwards. "Strange but I don't feel fully satisfied."

"What?" Sephiroth stood up and glared down at her then turned to Leon. "You're the judge. Who won?"

"Well Aerith says she wasn't really satisfied so no one won!" said Leon, not quite daring to laugh in Sephiroth's face.

Cloud whooped, thinking that Aerith had said that because she wanted him to win and not Sephiroth. Moving to the other side of the bed from his rival, he whispered to Aerith, "I love how you're so insatiable, baby."

Leon, Cloud and Aerith all laughed while Sephiroth protested about the unfairness of it all and "someone who fucked the judge to cheat."

"Let's all get cleaned up and eat dinner," said Aerith, moving towards the bathroom. "I made a nice beef stew, it should still be good and there's plenty for all."

"Sounds terrific, I'm starving," said Leon.

"I'm not hungry," said Sephiroth. "Aerith, get back on the bed and I'll show you satisfaction."

"I'm famished!" said Cloud. Unlike Leon and Sephiroth he hadn't had a home-cooked meal in ages.

"Yes, me too," said Aerith. She winked at Leon. "We'll try the contest again tomorrow night."

"I'll win for sure then," said Cloud.

"I'm clearly better in bed," Sephiroth scoffed.

"Aerith had to push you down and be on top because you didn't know what to do!"

"That was because I made her so hot for me she couldn't control herself!"

"I made her come with my mouth like that," said Cloud, snapping his fingers in Sephiroth's face to illustrate how easy it had been. "You, on the other hand, took ages and she still didn't orgasm. You're totally incompetent!"

Giggling, Aerith retired to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she wondered how many nights she would be able to stretch the contest out.

THE END

(Author's Note: Who really won in the end? Your guess is as good as mine. However I tend to think it would be whoever came to his senses first and proposed to Aerith. Seeing as Sephiroth is determinedly single, that would probably be Cloud except that Tifa rather complicates matters. I hope you enjoyed the fic, please review if you liked it or if you would like to comment/criticize. Also, yes I realize there is no "Shinra Planet" in KHII, this is just my own Alternate Universe version.)


End file.
